Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) is an Internet Protocol (IP) based signaling protocol that is used for in-band or out-of-band management of Internet Protocol (IP) devices. In particular, SNMP is used by network management systems for monitoring network-attached devices for conditions that warrant administrative attention. For security purposes most SNMP signaling is encrypted or handled out-of-band whenever possible. Out-of-band communication is the exchange of signal control information in a separate band of the data or voice channel, or on an entirely separate dedicated channel.
In some cases, Ethernet may be used to provide connectivity for access between different carrier networks. The carrier networks may include a host network providing a network service and a customer network that consumes or redistributes the network service. For example, SNMP access to a device, such as a switch or hub, may be controlled by a SNMP server. Each network element communicates with the SNMP signaling collection server. For security reasons, only the owner of the network elements is allowed access to SNMP signaling ports of the SNMP server. This access applies to in-band and in many cases, out-of-band connectivity to the SNMP server. This limitation may be particularly frustrating to the customer network that seeks performance and operational information about the host network.
Because an Ethernet connection is non-synchronous and has no end-to-end signaling to indicate a far end problem, the only way for a customer to understand if a problem exists within a host network is to place a device at the far end that the customer may manage remotely. This alternative is costly and only works when the transport and IP layers are configured correctly. Additionally, the new device introduces another fault point and security issue into the host network. As a result, the customer is unable to monitor statistics and make the limited management changes that the customer is authorized to perform on the host network without assistance from an administrator of the host network.